Conventional ultrasonic testing and phased array ultrasonic testing (UT) operating on similar principles. Both transmit sound waves which are transmitted through material via a transducer attached to a thermoplastic wedge shape at a specific angle (probe). The difference between them lies in the type of transducers used and how the information/data received is processed. In conventional UT, a single element transducer is used to transmit sound waves at a specified angle. Phased array UT uses a multiple element transducer which allows for a number of angles to be swept at one time.